The Bloody Battle
by Ito ED
Summary: Jordan leaves Dr. Cox and everyone volunteers J.D. to go talk to him, while he's there Perry gets some unexpected advice. The rating will go up in the next chapter. This is slash, and for anyone who loves Jordan or Elliot... sorry.
1. Thrown to The Perry

**Title:** The Bloody Battle

**Author: **Ito ED

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs, and I'm making no money. So don't sue.

**Rating: **T for now. Rating will change to M in the future.

**Pairing:** JD/Cox

**Beta:** First beta was ihrtangusyoung. I looked it over for the post to this site. Hopefully I didn't miss anything.

**A/N: **I posted this to my LJ account a couple years ago. I was going to post it here but life got in the way.

This story was inspired by a series of drabbles written by **Sissysage3000**. The title of that story: **Fairest, A Scrubs Book Fic**.

Sissysage3000 did give me permission to use her story of drabbles as my inspiration. This is a chaptered story, even though it could be read like a one-shot. This is my first time posting to this site, and I'm hoping everything turns out okay.

* * *

**The battle had been long and bloody, we won though. But I can't help but wonder, at what price?**

* * *

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

They'd had a fight, that much anyone could deduce. He came in storming and she, before taking off with the pool boy, had made a brief appearance to bad mouth him. _'No joke, no lie. The pool boy.'_ He raged and stormed at everyone for _two_ consecutive shifts before leaving for his day off.

Of course I was _volunteered_ to go and talk to him because, as Turk put it, "At least you can recuperate for a couple of days. Good luck!". He added with the last part with false cheer, slapping me on the back.

At least Carla was nicer, "You'll do fine bambi. All you have to do is check on them, and don't make Dr. Cox mad.". She patted my cheek before seeing to a patient.

I saw Elliot once on my rounds, but I haven't seen her since. That's probably a good thing though, she seemed kind of mad.

\o/\o/\o/

I wasn't really looking forward to being here right now. Not after being called Nancy and Bethany and Belinda all day. But here I am, I just wish I could figure out why. I took a deep breath before knocking on his door. I was trying to think of something to say when the door flew open.

"I told you already, I'm fine Car-" He stopped short at the site of me on his doorstep. "Why are you here?"

I bristled slightly at the tone. "Everyone else had to work."

"And they sent you Betty?"

"Look, seeing as how you obviously don't _need_ anyone, I'll just g-"

"D!" I was interrupted as, what seemed like, a small pile of clothing hurled itself at my leg. I bent down to talk to _it_ face to face.

"What are you up to Jack?" I plucked a pair of Mickey shorts off his head.

"Bed!" He smiled at me.

"Getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like fun. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret, less is more."

"'Kay! Stay!" Jack attached himself to my hand and started to pull.

"I'd like to, but I need to g-"

"STAY!"

I looked at Dr. Cox for help, there was a strange look in his eyes that disappeared when he caught my gaze. I looked to him for help in the situation, he shrugged. "Stay if you want."

"I'll stay!" I cut across Jack's next wail.

He gave one last sniffle. Then, "'Kay!" before wandering in the direction of his room.

I took a tentative step into the _inner sanctum_ before I looked at him again. That look flashed in his eyes again, but didn't leave this time. I caught a whiff of mouth wash before jerking backwards when I saw how close we were standing. Of course I just _had_ to trip over a stray blanket from Jack. I ended up flat on my back with a weird wet spot spreading across my scrubs.

"Newbie, are you okay?" Dr. Cox asked from above somewhere above me. I nodded. "Then open your eyes." I did. "What's on my back." I asked, carefully sitting up.

He looked. "Milk."

"What's that smell?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Bad milk." He answered anyway. "The bathroom's through there." He pointed to the left just as Jack walked out of his room.

"Ready!" He stood where he was holding out his arms, in nothing but a diaper.

"That'll work." He walked over to pick his son up. "Just bring those out here when you're done. I'll put

them in the wash." With that Dr. Cox went to put his son to bed.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

_'He's here.'_ That's all my mind could comprehend as I put my son to bed. _'He's here, and Jordan's really gone.'_ I could picture him in the bathroom trying to get the rotten milk off his shirt, I could see him and Jack sitting on the couch watching a kids movie, I could also see him under me, his body moving with mine, skin against skin, lips meeting, tongues fighti-

"Daddy! D stay?" I jerked back into reality at my sons voice. _'Not the time to think about things like that, Per.'_ I silently lectured as I answered Jack's question.

"I don't know Jackster, _D_ has his own home." He was already knocking out. "Night buddy."

"_You bote stay. Togever."_ Jack mumbled in his semi-conscious state. I watched until he was fully asleep, trying desperately not to think that my son had just given me the best advice I had gotten in a long time. When I was sure it wouldn't disturb him, I got up and went back into the living room. I heard a soft curse come from the bathroom. _'He must not be able to get it off.'_ I thought, setting out to clean up the spoilt milk mess. It didn't take long, and I went to put the dirty things in the washer. I heard him come in, I just couldn't bring myself to turn around.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I tried to get as much of it off as I could, but it still reeked. I guess I took a long time, because when I came out of the bathroom the milk mess was gone with just a faint tinge of the odor in the air. I didn't see Dr. Cox anywhere and Jack's bedroom door was closed. So I went "**exploring" **_looking_ for him. I found him in the kitchen standing next to the washer.

I cleared my throat as I walked over to him. "Here." I whispered handing over my smelly scrubs.

His eyes raked over my bare chest as he took them from me. I really tried not to notice, but it did something to my insides, that look in his eyes. I watched as he turned away to put my clothes in with the rest of the load. It seemed to me that his every move was carefully made. I slowly brought my hand up to rest on his arm. He set the washer before turning to look at me.

"J.D.." Was all he said before leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I didn't hide what I was feeling when I looked at him. I don't think I could have, so I quickly took his top and put it in the machine, concentrating on putting in soap and setting the _right_ settings when I felt his hand on my arm. I set it and slowly turned around. The look on his face did me in. "J.D." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him. _'Need to get closer!'_ My mind screamed at me. I complied by reaching out and grabbing his hips, bringing him closer as his hands threaded through my hair. The moan he let out made me harder than I already was. The kitchen table started to look inviting.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

The kiss was soft and nice and, I really wanted more. My hands had moved up into his hair, while his moved down to grip my hips, bringing us closer together. I moaned at the initial contact before violently jerking back, away from the warmth.

"I want you so much, I'm sorry. I want this to happen, but I can't be the rebound or weapon you two use. I won't." I wrenched away, "Perry."

"J.D.." My name came out as a low growl from the back of his throat. I looked over my shoulder and shook my head.

"I just wanted to say it." I whispered before going in search of my bag, hoping beyond all hope that a shirt had miraculously appeared in it since the last time I had looked.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

_**'DON'T LET HIM GO!'**_ My mind screamed over and over again as he walked out of the kitchen.

"J.D.. J.D.. J.D.. J.D.." I said his name over and over again as I came up behind him. He threw his bag down and turned around.

"Don't you **DARE**! I won't be used!" He tried to take a step back, but was trapped by arms around him. I'm not quite sure how or when I had done that, but I'm glad that I did. "Stay. Stay here with me. With _us_." I ran my hands gently over his back, bringing him closer again.

"_Perry."_ I shuddered as he whispered my name. He took a deep breath and I knew I wouldn't like what was about to be said. "What about Jordan?" He asked.

"We're done. And we have been for a while now. John." His head snapped up at my use of his name.

"She's not coming back. I promise."

"Yes." He nodded, leaning in to kiss me. "One condition though."

I froze at his words. "What?"

"J.D., not John."

"Okay. But just so you know, you're still Nancy at work." I smiled at the look on his face.

"Why?"

"Professionalism." I kissed him when he took a breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are great. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will make a wonderful campfire to tell this story by.


	2. Doubtful Thoughts & Fluffy Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs or the book I used, I'm making no money, so don't sue.

**Warnings:** AU, M/M slash, Mpreg(because I love it and don't see enough), and Fluff

**A/N: **This story was inspired by a series of drabbles written by **Sissysage3000**. The title of that story: **Fairest, A Scrubs Book Fic**. Sissysage3000 did give me permission.

A big **THANKS** to my reviewers, alerters, and readers! You rock!

This is AU. Parts of the show may make an appearance, but they'll more than likely be out of order to suit my needs. In other words: Because I can! On to the show…

* * *

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I found myself naked under the covers when I woke up. It took me a moment to realize where I was, and I almost smacked myself when it sunk in that I had forgotten for even a second what had happened last night. My head slowly tilted to the side seeing it happen.

_~daydream~_

I was standing across from myself, and myself was ranting.

"You idiot. _How_ could you forget that?"

"I didn't mean to. But my brain wasn't working."

_*SMACK*_ "Not an excuse!"

_~daydreamdone~_

"Interesting." I muttered. I shook myself and glanced at the foot of the bed. Sweat pants and a t-shirt were laid out. I reached for them and heard something crinkle. Lifting up the shirt I saw a piece of paper.

"_Took Jack to pre-school. Be back soon. Wear this. Perry"_

I melted. I smelled the shirt as I pulled everything on, it smelled like him. I sighed as I wandered into the living room and dropped onto the couch. I was happy, happy that Perry had told me that he wanted me to stay. But I just couldn't help the feeling of dread that crept up my spine at the thought of everyone finding out. No, that's not entirely true. I'm sure that Carla had had this in mind when she told me to go. And I'm pretty sure that my Chocolate Bear had no idea what his other half was up to, but he'd still want me to be happy. Elliot? Well I'm still not sure about Elliot since I only saw her in passing yesterday. She could have been in on it, but with our history, maybe not. _"What's my real fear?"_

"Jordan." The word flew out of my mouth like it had been there all along. Just waiting for me to realize it. _'What if she comes back and still wants him? What if he thinks it's better for Jack? What if I am a rebound?'_

Questions kept bombarding my mind. One persistent question wouldn't leave me alone, and just like Jordan's name came out earlier, this one decided to pop out as Perry walked through the door.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

"_Do you want more kids?"_ With my hand on the knob, one foot in the hall, and one hell of a shocked look on my face the question resounded in my head. J.D.'s ramblings finally penetrated the fog on my brain.

"…sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was stupid wasn't it? I shouldn't even think it right? I didn't mean anything by it! Honestly I…" His ramblings got higher and higher as I finally stepped inside and closed the door. I moved to stand in front of him and then employed the only method I knew of to get him to shut up. I kissed him.

"J.D.." I murmured pulling back. "I do want more kids. But I do think we should wait."

"I didn't mean right now Perry." He kissed me with a sigh. He pulled his lips away while twining his body around mine. "I just… I…" J.D. huffed. "It just wouldn't leave me alone. And I love Jack, I'm not saying I don't. But I would like more."

I sat on the couch, pulling him to straddle me. "Biological?"

"No. Jack's mine. It doesn't matter what label you put on it, he is mine. Babe? DNA doesn't make a parent.

I just want…" He shrugged and waved his hands around.

"Everything. I get it J.D.. Why don't we wait until Jack's out of diapers before we discuss this seriously? Completely out of diapers. And since you know what they say, maybe you could keep doing that?" I whispered into his neck.

"What do _they _say?" J.D. pulled back and asked.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I was just about to be enlightened about "what _they _say", when the phone decided to ring. "Stupid phone." I muttered as Perry grabbed it.

"_**WHAT?"**_ He growled.

'_I knew you wouldn't say Hello.'_ I mouthed. _'Who is it?'_

He answered me with a roll of his eyes and a finger on my lips. "No Gina's still here." I figured it was Carla, then licked Perry's finger for the Gina comment. I got a mouthed _'Don't!'_, but hey, we weren't at work. "Why? Because last night my son decided to spill rotten milk on Alice and she didn't have a spare shirt." I sucked his finger into my mouth at Alice and watched his eyes darken. "_Ye-hes_, I could have let her borrow one of mine. You see though, I did _na-hot_ want to get it back smelling of dead weeds. That would be the reason." I let his finger go and shoved my hips against his. Perry let his head fall back before hanging up the phone with a, "Go away Carla."

"What do _they_ say?" I asked, continuing to rock against him.

"Who?"

"_They, they._ Earlier you said, _'You know what they say.'_. So what do _"they"_ say?"

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I vaguely remembered our conversation before Carla so rudely interrupted. And before J.D. realized that he could be _ohsofuckinghot_. I pushed the phone off the couch as I flipped us over. "Practice makes perfect." I whispered before biting his ear. The shudder that ran through his body was worth it.

I don't know what scared me more at the moment, the fact that I **didn't** think we were moving to fast, or the thought that we should already be here. _Here,_ where J.D. played with Jack while I cooked us dinner. _Here _where we would give him a bath and put him to bed together. _Here,_ where I could kiss and touch my lover any damn way I wanted. _And,_ where he could do the same to me.

And _that_ scared the shit out of me. It scared me that I wouldn't be whole if I lost him. It scared me that I could fuck it all up and lose him for good, and that some part of me had always known this. To this day it amazes me that a person's body can know something long before their mind.

Soft clapping and a "Yay food!" Came form behind me. I came back to myself and looked at the table before me. Noodles with sauce and bread with butter and garlic were laid out, and I didn't remember cooking any of it. I turned and smiled at them, Jack still clapping his hands while happily bouncing in J.D.'s arms. I sat and watched as he put Jack into his high chair and cut up his food.

"So. How did you get Gandhi to let you come back over?" I smirked as turned the slightest shade of pink.

"I already know you had to lie to them. We might as well get our story straight."

"I said that Jack wanted me to come back. I told Turk he could come too, but then he…." I watched his blush deepen as his voice disappeared.

I cupped my ear, "Come again? I didn't quite catch that last part."

"I said, he politely declined the invitation….."

"J.D.."

"Alright! He found out you would be here too and said no. Happy?" He was bright red by now, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. "I also told them both that I promised to help you with Jack right now." He looked at me and smiled. "You should've seen Carla's face fall when I said that. I know it's mean, but I also know what she was trying to do yesterday." After that we went back to eating while watching Jack give up on his toddler fork and use his hands. He laughed, I smiled, and Jack babbled throughout the rest of the meal.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

While Perry gave Jack his bath I cleaned up the toys in the living room. When he was done we put Jack to bed where I made myself comfortable on the floor with my book of folktales. While I flipped to page 283 Perry went to deal with the dishes. Even though the story was short it still managed to make us both giggle and put Jack to sleep.

"What were you two laughing at?" Perry asked, pulling me onto the couch. I opened the book and handed it to him. " **"THE COW ON THE ROOF"**_(Wales)_" I snuggled up to him as he read the, barely two page, story. I was happy that he was laughing by the end of it. "This knocked Jack out?"

"That story and the bath." I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:** The longest A/N I've ever done. I'm not sure where I was headed with the first part of this chapter when I started because it was so long ago, but I'm pretty sure it was going to fall into the M category. Since I can't remember, I've changed my mind. I'm pretty sure I'll insert some M scenes later on, just not now. I will let readers know the chapter before when/if the rating changes. (I'm pretty sure it will because I'm now obsessed with Perry's kitchen table.)

The book is: Best-Loved Folktales of the World

Selected and with an Introduction by Joanna Cole

The story is **68. **The Cow on the Roof (Wales)

It's about a husband who complains all the time about his wife. One day she tells him that she'll go weed the turnip fields and he can stay home and take care of the baby, feed the animals, clean the house, and make dinner. He thinks it'll be no problem, he'll do everything perfectly and show her. Long story short, he can't get the baby to stop crying, kills the pig, forgets to feed the chickens, and then remembers that he has to let the cow out to graze and make the porridge for dinner. The field where the cow goes to graze is kind of far and the farmer knows he won't have time to take the cow there and cook dinner. He remembers that there's some grass growing on the roof. So he gets the cow, helps it onto the roof, ties a rope around the animal, drops the rope down the chimney goes inside, and ties the rope around his ankle. As he starts the porridge the cow climbs further up the roof and slips down the other side. The husband is pulled up the chimney by his ankle, but his legs split as he goes up and they end up on either side of the cooking bar. The wife comes home in time to see the cow dangling from the roof. She runs inside, trips over the dead pig, grabs the ax and goes back out to cut the cow down. She finally goes inside and sees her husband standing on his head in the porridge.

Hopefully you get why I had them laugh in the story.

In my universe Women and Men can get pregnant. Not all men(in this universe) can have babies just like not all women(in real life) can have babies. It's just a fact of life. I also haven't quite worked out how a baby from a male pregnancy is born. I have a couple of ideas, if anyone has an idea of their own feel free to throw it out there. If I like it better than mine I'll steal it and give you full credit. Thanks.

I know not everybody likes Mpregs, and that it may turn some readers off. That's okay, but I love them. The first time I heard the term I freaked(in a good way), and realized that I had to do a story with it. I would have to go back through my stuff, but I don't think anything I've written so far has not had Mpreg or mentions of it in the story. And If you've read this long ass A/N, you're awesome!

Reviews are great. Constructive criticism is welcome. And again Flames will make a wonderful campfire to tell this story by.


	3. The Others Start Thinking Too

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs or the book I used, I'm making no money, so don't sue.

**Beta:** Just me for this chapter. All mistakes are mine.

**Warnings:** AU, M/M slash, Mpreg(because I love it and don't see enough), and Fluff

**A/N: **To those who like Jordan and/or Elliot… Sorry. It's been planed all along that Jordan would be a _"bad guy"_, but Elliot has worked her way onto that list too.

A big **THANKS** to my reviewers, alerters, and readers! I'm going to try to write from some other POV's in this chapter. Not entirely sure how it'll come out, but here's hoping.

* * *

\o/ElliotElliotElliot\o/

"I gots a mupfin! I gots a mupfin!"

I heard Jack's voice singing from down the hall. I almost dropped the chart I was holding when I saw who's arms he was singing from. I couldn't help but stare as J.D. carried the little boy down the hall, laughing and singing with him. I quickly pasted a smile on my face as they both looked at the nurses station.

"Carwa! I gots a Mupfin!" Jack shouted, waving said muffin around.

"Eat the muffin Jack, don't throw it." I watched as J.D. gently reprimanded the little boy. And as I watched, something inside twisted painfully. "I don't think Carla would like that very much. Okay?"

"Kay!" Jack laughed and lowered the muffin. He smiled at Carla as she made her way over to the pair.

"It's boobree. Bite?" He once again held his hand out up and out.

I fled down the hall as J.D. and Carla laughed at Jack's antics, knowing that there was only one reason J.D. would be with _his _son.

\o/CarlaCarlaCarla\o/

I laughed at Jack's version of blueberry. "Where'd you get a blueberry muffin this early in the morning?" I asked, rubbing the happy boy's back.

"D! He boughts it fors _me_ special." He nodded his head like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Don't worries Carwa!" Jack reached out with his free hand and patted mine. "We's got you a 'chip mupfin."

"Well thank you baby. That's sweet of you." I smiled as he went back to eating his treat. Glancing at J.D. I whispered, "Chip muffin?"

He threw his head back and laughed before handing over one of the small bags he was holding. "Open it. You'll see."

"Ooohhh." I murmured while looking at a chocolate chocolate chip muffin.

"Jack picked it out just for _"my Carwa"_. Well, that's how he put it." I saw the smile that passed over his face as he talked about the young boy. In that moment, I wished that J.D. and Dr. Cox would be able to pull their heads out of their butts in time. I knew nothing had come from sending Bambi to check on them the other night. Well, nothing other than J.D. turning into Jack's new nanny. I'd have to figure out how that happened later.

"So what are you boys up to?"

"I don't start for…" He trailed off looking at his watch. "Another hour and a half. So I thought we'd finish eating and go find Turk. I got him one of those sugar-free lemon muffins you bullied the shop into making."

"I only bully when needed Bambi. Now you both go and eat, I need to get back to work." I leaned against the station and sighed. "How dumb are they Laverne?" Carla looked up in time to see the older woman roll her eyes to the ceiling. "Your right. That was a stupid question."

\o/TurkTurkTurk\o/

I love my baby. I really, truly do. But sometimes I think that she thinks I'm stupid. I knew why _my_ Vanilla Bear just _"had"_ to go check on Dr. Cox and his son. As long as my V Bear is happy I'll be happy too. And he seemed happy when he dropped by with Jack and gave me the, surprisingly good, sugar-free lemon muffin. I am going to have to have a talk with him for lying to me though.

I've known J.D. since college started, and even then it was like we were separated at birth. I get why he would want to keep it a secret from _certain_ people, _**(I really love my wife)**_, but he shouldn't feel the need to keep it from me. Maybe it's because I don't always get along with Dr. Cox. But he knows me better than that. At least he should. I have to go talk to him! He needs to know that I'm perfectly fine with this! What if Dr. Cox doesn't want people to know? _**Our relationship will not be ruined because of his romance with that ass!**_

\o/JanitorJanitorJanitor\o/

I watched as Bald Doctor ran off, presumably to go find Scooter. But I knew something he didn't, Scooter was with Mean Doctor and Mean Doctor's son. But Bald Doctor ran over my newly clean floor, so he can run around like a chicken with its head cut off. I don't care, what I do care about is figuring out what's going on. I'll figure out what Mean Nurse is up to. And then I'll use it to my advantage.

"_Mwahahahahahaha!"_ I turned my head when I heard a squeak. "Oh. I did that out loud. I'm going to have to watch that." I watched as Scaredy-Lawyer ran off. "I can laugh if I want." I called after him. Now, to find out what's going on.

\o/KelsoKelsoKelso\o/

"Idiots." I murmured. "Now my beautiful muffin… Where were we?"

\o/ElliotElliotElliot\o/

"Bawbie!"

"That's Barbie… I mean Elliot, Elliot, Elliot." J.D. sighed running a hand over his face and through his hair. "Sorry Elliot."

"That's what I said. Bawbie." Jack turned and smiled up at J.D..

"It's okay J.D.. Where were you just now?"

He smiled _that _smile. "We just dropped off the muffin Jack picked out for his dad."

The painful twisting returned with a vengeance, and I knew I needed to get away. "That's nice, but I need to get some results for a patient. So I should g…"

"**J.D.!"** Turks shout cut me off. "I'm so glad I found you. Hey Jack. Elliot. Are you busy? Good! I need to talk to you man. Let's go!"

Well frick! I didn't even rate a, "Sorry." or "Goodbye." from either of them. I started to wave to their backs before I heard, "Bye Stick!" I turned and fled, forgetting about the nonexistent results I needed.

\o/TurkTurkTurk\o/

"Is something wrong Turk?" The question broke me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask V Bear?" Oh crap. He gave me a funny look. Think of something quick! Wait, he's talking. Never mind.

"Probably because you ran down the hall screaming my name? Oh! And then you proceeded to pull me away from a conversation and into an empty room?" He smirked.

"I did not scream. That was a yell. And I'm sorry about pulling you away from your conversation. What were you talking about with Elliot anyway?" I hope she wasn't trying to get back together with him. But then, she didn't know what I knew. I think.

"Nothing. Jack saw her and called out _"Bawbie!"_. Then I corrected him saying, _"That's Barbie."_. And then I tried saying her name. Then I apologized." J.D. started to turn pink, so I laughed.

"That's funny. To bad Dr. Cox wasn't around to hear what his influence has done to you." I watched as my best friend turned a violent shade red. "I was right!"

"What?" He turned to face me fully.

"You and Dr. Cox. You're _**together**_." I whispered.

"NO!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, no. Why would you think that?"

Being careful of Jack, I grabbed J.D.'s shoulders. "It's okay! J.D. I'm happy for you! And as long as you want to keep it secret I won't tell." That seemed to break through his panic. "As long as he treats you right, I'm okay with it. He is treating you right, right?"

"Yes! Would you keep it down? This is a place of business. What is so funny?"

"You!" I gasped for breath as I laughed. "You always talk all uppity when you try to hide something."

"Would you please be quie… Never mind. Shut up Chocolate Bear."

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

And that's where I found them. My son, my lover, and his other half all laughing on the floor of an empty room.

I saw Carla coming to investigate the cackling three. "What is that noise?"

"I think they've lost their minds." I thought for a second. "At least Jack has lost part of his mind. Those two are complete goners. We should prepare a padded room for them. I think they would want to share, don't you agree?" I asked turning to look at her. She just glared.

She turned her attention back to the hyenas when someone shrieked. I'm proud to think, not say, that I knew it wasn't a J.D. shriek. I knew what one of those sounded like. Not that that's anybody's business. Who knew her husband could do that?

"**Boys get off the floor this instant!"** Everyone knows Carla can do that. That seemed to snap them partly back to reality. And seeing us standing there brought them all the way back.

"Come along Petunia. My son actually needs friends." I pulled them both the rest of the way up. "Lets go."

"What were you guys doing on the floor anyway?" Carla voice faded away as we walked.

"That was a good question." I watched him turn pink. "Blushing is becoming a habit with you."

He turned to look at me. "He told me he knows. About…" He waved his hand between us. "But he did say he would keep it a secret though."

"I don't mind them knowing." I murmured. I gently pulled him along. "But _I_ want _us_ to figure out where we're headed first. I get the whole kids and a future thing. We have talked about some big things. What I want to know is, how are we going to get there?"

"How do you mean?" He looked around before stopping in the deserted hallway.

"Dawdee! D boughts me a boobree mupfin!" I looked at my son and smiled.

"Really? And where is this muffin?"

"In my tummy!" He threw back his head and laughed before going back to play with J.D.'s neckline.

"Well that's good. And I mean, I think we skipped the first, second, third, and why don't we just go with a few months worth of dates here."

"I get it." I saw him glance around again before he pulled me into a supply closet. "Okay look. We've been dancing around each other for, just about, ever. I've had some really bad relationships, and a few good ones too. But the thing is, with all of them, I didn't feel _it_. You may think it's girly or really mushy, but I've lived my whole romantic life knowing that I would _know_ when I was with _The One_. Okay? Did you understand any of that?"

"And how do you _know_ that it's _me_? That I'm _The One_ for you?"

"This isn't a case of wanting what I can't have and then not wanting it when I have it. I still want you, and that feeling has only gotten stronger. It's not a crush, it's been too long. And it's definitely not confusing friendship. Trust me, I've done that before. Several times." I saw him shudder at the last statement. He blew out a breath before continuing . "It feels _right_. It's just feels like this is the way it should be. It's kind of like when I met Turk. Don't laugh! I said kind of. When we met, we clicked. We've talked about it before and Turk equates our relationship to being separated at birth. We've had a bond since the beginning and, instead of fighting it, we just rolled with it. Been friends ever since. With you it's not the "Separated at Birth" scenario. To me it feels more like we kept missing each other. Now we're here and that's what feels right. Did that make any sense? Because I don't think it did." He was getting agitated, so I decided that it was time to pull out the patented "Make J.D. Speechless" move.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

Compared to what we usually did, it was sweet and way too short for my liking. But then again, you just can't predict a hospital or it's patients, because his beeper went off just seconds before mine.

"Go on Janice, drop Jack off and meet me there. And _**NO**_ stopping to gab with Chrissie on the way there!"

"Good show." I smiled as I passed him. Work was going to be interesting now. Well, more so than a hospital already is. "Are you ready to see your friends again Jack?" I asked as we approached the door.

"_**NO!"**_ It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't remember all the names that the Janitor calls everyone. So I just made up what sounded good for Turk and Carla. I think I got everyone else right though. But probably not.

In the story Jack is two. He knows a lot of words but, like a lot of little kids, he still has trouble pronouncing them. And like a lot of little kids he believes he is saying them right and doesn't like to be corrected.

I was going to start out with Carla's POV, but Elliot kind of took over. Like I said in the changed summary and first A/N, sorry to those who like Jordan and Elliot. I'm not sure yet how it will turn out with either of them. I actually like Jordan most of the time, at least when she's not with Perry. Elliot, a lot of the time I just can't stand her, but there are times that I do like her. I guess how they turn out will just depend on the mood I'm in when it comes time to write any conclusions for them.

I don't like putting out a definite update schedule just because I can't stand disappointing readers if I'm late.

Reviews are great. Constructive criticism is welcome. And again Flames will make a wonderful campfire to tell this story by.


	4. Sex Hair and Revelations

**A/N:** I know it's been so long and I'm sorry! It has been so long because some bad stuff happened, but I'm getting over it and coming back to writing. This chapter isn't really long, but I promised that I would tell everyone before I upped the rating to M. Next chapter will be M, because I can't get the kitchen table out of me head. All I'm thinking about now is that smutty scene playing out.

* * *

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

The day had been long. _Really_ fucking _long._ It had started off okay. Until that patient decided to code and J.D. turned up twenty minutes late. Because _my_ son wouldn't let go of his hair. I managed to get said patient stabilized with Carla's help, and J.D. finally showed up. He showed up looking like his hair had been mugged, but at least he came. So it got a little better. Then it all went to hell again with Carla's twenty questions and J.D.'s personal hair nightmare. I actually, oh god!, love the man_(boy, child)_, but it is just hair. Of course I made the mistake of saying that to him, and he hasn't said a word since.

'_He doesn't complain when I mess it up in bed, why is he mad if it's crazier than usual.'_

"It's not the same." It was the first thing he'd said directly to me in hours. And I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

"What?"

"It's not the same." I watched as he waved his hands at his hair and then between us. _"You know."_

"No, I don't _know_." I whispered.

"_Sex hair."_

"Excuse me?" Well that got my attention. And made me glad Jack was now in bed.

"It's different." He huffed. "It's different when we're alone in bed. Or _wherever_." Fuck he's cute when he goes pink like that. "I like when you mess with my hair. It's sexy. There's a reason why I've never liked other people messing up my hair. Get it?"

It took a few minutes for his words to sink in. When they did I got up and backed him into the wall, watching his eyes darken slightly with every step. I took in his reaction as I grabbed his hair and jerked his head back. The, now, black eyes, flushed cheeks, small gasping breaths, and the shudders that passed through him. "It turns you on." I whispered into his ear while pulling him toward the bedroom. "I can live with that. As long as I'm the only one that get's to do this, I can live with it." My last coherent thought was that new discoveries are fun.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"And to think, for a second there I thought you didn't get it." I murmured, snuggling into the warmth beside me.

"It may take me awhile, but I'll always get it." I heard as I hazed into the dark.

I woke up to light filtering through the curtains, a cold bed, and the sound of Jack screaming. Not a good way to start a double shift. For either of us. I stopped in the kitchen doorway when I saw Jack throwing a full blown tantrum on the floor. I looked at Perry sitting calmly at the table. "Because?" I waved my hand over Jack before stepping around him and sitting down.

"We have forty minutes to be out the door and at the hospital."

"True."

"So I've made breakfast."

"It looks delicious. Thank you."

"Jack wanted ketchup for his eggs."

"That's normal."

"So I got it out of the fridge…"

"Good start."

"And squirted some onto his plate. Next to the eggs."

"And the problem is?" I did a small drum roll on the table before waving my hands in his direction. A smile flashed across his face before he slumped in the chair.

"He wanted it drizzled over the eggs. So I drizzled it. Still not happy. Jack shouted that they were ruined. Well, he said wuined, but it's the same thing. He started to whine when I told him that I wouldn't make him more eggs, because I wasn't going to waste food."

"I agree." I saw the surprise cross his face as I leaned in closer. "I babysat a lot when I was a teenager Perry. I think I know something that might work." I leaned back and made sure Jack would hear what I said, "I'll eat Jack's eggs."

"NOOOOOO! I'LL EAT THEM! I'LL EAT THEM! THEY'RE MINE!"

"Works every time." I smiled at Perry as Jack tried to climb into his seat.

"How _did_ you know that would work?" Perry asked, strapping Jack into the high chair.

"One of Dan's girlfriends. She had three kids. Yes she was a hot mom." I smiled at him. "It was an accident that I found that trick. I usually babysat for them when they went out. I can't even remember what we were eating, but I plated one thing wrong for the oldest. Threw a tantrum. Told me to make it again and do it right. I refused and told him to eat the other stuff, said I'd give the food to his youngest brother. He threw another tantrum and then said he'd eat all of it. He didn't want his brother to have what he saw as his. Even if he had given it up a minute before. Interesting lesson, I've used it ever since." I laughed at the look on Perry's face. Now that was Priceless moment look. I started to dig into my food. We didn't have long.

"JD?"

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"You amaze me."

"Oh." Crap. Now my face was priceless. How does he do that?

* * *

**A/N:** The egg story actually happened to me. My first job was being a daytime nanny to two little boys. The youngest was 19 months and the oldest was 5 at the time this happened. We only had forty minutes to get the oldest out the door and to school. (Luckily just up the block.) I made their breakfast and by the time they were set to eat we had around 20-25 minutes left for the 7-10 minute walk. He asked for ketchup so I ran into the kitchen, grabbed it, and ran back and put some on his plate. BIG MISTAKE! He said he wanted it drizzled over, so I did. He started to scream and cry, "It's ruined! It can't be on the side and on it too! Make more." I refused, I wasn't going to waste food(still won't). He then told me his mom would do it. I replied with, "No she wouldn't. We have actually talked about things like this before."(he pulled stuff like that with her a lot). So I told him to eat his toast, I'd make more of that if he was still hungry. He threw back in my face about not wasting food. So I said I'd give the eggs to his brother. BIGGER MISTAKE! He didn't want his brother to have what was his. "I'LL EAT THEM!"

I'd always thought it was the little kids who always wanted what their older siblings had. Until "The Egg Incident" I didn't know it could go both ways. You live, and learn some very interesting lessons.

The plating thing happened too.

**(NOTE: **I wouldn't have let him starve, there were other things to eat with the eggs. But I wasn't going to make more just because he didn't like ketchup on the side of the plate and over the top of the eggs.**)**

Reviews are love, Constructive Criticism is accepted, and Flames will be used to make a lovely bonfire to tell this story by.


	5. A Sleepover and a Kitchen Table

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you _**garden flower, zarazabuza, Black-Rose23, AkaiKitsuneKegawa, Mokushi Ryuu, JJJFan, and kiraisherrie.**_ I hope I spelled all your names correctly.

And a special Thank you to _**kiraisherrie**_ for the compliment about my punctuation. Trust me when I say that that's usually what I have the worst time with while writing. I'm usually able to catch all my spelling mistakes, even the "sound alike" words, but my punctuation usually suffers.

This chapter is rated **M**. You have been warned. I finished early, so you're getting the chapter today. Happy reading. No beta, don't own.

* * *

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

"Dr. Hender asked if Jack could stay the night Thursday. Her daughter is still scared to make friends."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it. If I knew who you were talking about." I watched as JD rolled his shoulders and twisted his back and suddenly wished that I could touch him. I knew exactly how got those kinks out, and how to put them back in. I shook myself out of my thoughts in time to see him staring at me. "What?"

"Like I said, Dr. Hender is Beardface's daughter. The one that moved back from Miami. She and her husband thought it would be a good idea to invite some other doctor's kids for a sleepover. As I said before _**you**_ started to daydream, Kiki is still scared to make new friends. We've all met her several times, Per. How do not remember?"

"Is she the new head of the Pediatric Trauma Unit?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I remember her now. She moved back after that case."

"Yeah. So, do think it's a good idea?"

"It's a good idea. With hospital hours he doesn't get enough time with his pre-school friends, and there are very few kids his age in childcare here. We just need the information and to see if Jack wants to spend the night." I leaned back and picked up the file I was supposed to be reading. "I'd also want to see their house before we left Jack there."

"Got it. I'll go dig up the information."

"WAIT!" I shouted as a thought crossed my mind. "Why did she ask you and not me?" I watched JD laugh as he walked out the door.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I swung into the care center as quietly as possible. I waved at Tash as she went to grab Jack's things. I made my way through the cribs and beds. "Finally done?"

I smiled and took the backpack. "Yeah. I would have been here an hour ago, but there was a car crash."

"I heard from a little butterfly that Jack is going to stay the night at Kiki's. I think it's a good idea. She's such sweet little thing, but so shy."

"Yep. Dr. Hender and her husband are going to bring Kiki over tomorrow. Perry wants to see how they play together, and, you know, grill her parents." I wrapped the blanket tighter around Jack before picking him up.

"So I'm going to see Jack again… Friday morning?" She asked as she walked us to the door.

"Yep. You'll see Jack Friday morning. Thanks Tash."

"You're welcome JD."

\o/TashTashTash\o/

"Those two don't even notice that they're slipping in front of people. They are so clueless, cute, but clueless." Tash whispered as she took her seat next to Bobby.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"So the meeting went well. I mean, after you turned off the blowtorch. Thanks." I said grabbing the towel to dry my hands. For a moment there I actually did think there would be a blowtorch.

"Haha, very funny. I'll go over and meet Derik after my shift tomorrow, check everything out. _If _it checks out I'll call you and…"

"Everything _will_ check out, Dr. Hender _will_ take the kids to her house, and _I'll_ come straight home. Monkey."

"No way in Hell will I take that on as a nickname. I'm not even sure I want one."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What is monkey then?"

"The safe word. Oh, and Perry? If I give you a nickname, you'll love it." I handed him the dish towel. And ended up against the wall. "It's nice to know that all I have to do is say something to get you this worked up." I managed to get out before my brain shut off.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

The table flashed through my mind again when I realized what room we were in. I had it all planned out for tomorrow. We were going to start in…"DADDY! D! WATER!"

"We can't do that here with Jack in the house. Get in bed JD. I'll be there in a minute. And I promise to make tomorrow perfect."

"Yes. Okay." I watched as he made his way out of the kitchen in a haze before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

_~nextday~_

So JD had been right, everything was going to be fine. I don't know why I was freaking out so much. It's not like Jack had never slept at someone's house before, between my hours and Jordan's whims it wasn't unusual. I'd have to talk to JD about hiring a nanny. We'd have to find an agency or maybe look online.

"We'll need to find one who can handle infants. And with that I'm going to make sure we have condoms. And stop talking to myself." I fished the box out of the drawer. I know we talked about it, but I didn't want him to have any regrets when it did happen. I don't doubt Jordan loves Jack, but I knew she would have been happier if the stick had read not pregnant. I didn't want JD to regret missing something. I'm not really sure what that something is, but I don't want him to have any regrets when the time comes.

"Candles, soft music, and you in sexy boxers. You're either trying to be romantic or seduce me." I turned and smiled as he came towards me. I kissed him slowly before pulling back.

"Go take a shower. I'll be here waiting."

"You're not coming with me?"

I shook my head as I moved us to the bathroom. "I'll be _here_."

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I watched as Perry made himself comfortable against the doorframe. "Are you seducing me, or am I supposed to seduce you?"

"I want you." The simple statement had me moving forward, and his voice halting me. "Stop. I want you, so I'm going to have you. But first, I want you relaxed. Get in the shower JD."

The words made me shiver and sent my blood rushing south. I kicked my shoes off and then got rid of my socks and scrubs. I turned the shower on before tipping my clothes into the hamper. I stripped my boxers when the steam started rise, and forgot that I wasn't alone when the water hit me. I let the water work some of the tension from my back before I tackled my hair. Shampoo, a little conditioner, and then the body wash before Perry decided to make his presence known again.

"Turn around." I did. "Touch yourself." I let my hand slide down to grab my cock. I let my hand drift up and down as I watched my lover through the glass. "Slower."

I slowed down and moaned. "Join me."

"No. Faster now."

"Please! Join me!" I gasped at the sudden change of pace.

"JD."

"Want!"

"Come for me." My vision blacked out with those words.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I vaguely wondered if JD knew that he _almost_ screamed my name. I watched as he slowly came back to himself before grabbing a towel and pulling him out to dry off. He whispered my name as I finished drying him.

"Where are we going?"

"Bed." I whispered as while arranging him on his stomach. "No don't turn over. I'm going to take my time with you." I opened the oil and poured some onto his back.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I gasped as something cool fell on my back. "Perry?"

"A massage. It's a good way to get my hands all over you. Relax." I let out a groan as he reached down and bit my neck.

"Good idea." I let myself drift as his hands moved over me. In a haze I felt Perry move over my back, shoulders, neck, and arms. I let out a gasp and sigh when he started to move lower.

"Not yet."

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I moved carefully over the swell of his ass and down his left leg. I licked the back of his knee to see what he would do before moving onto his right leg and working my way back up. "I want you ready for me." I coated my fingers and moved slowly towards his entrance. I watched pleasure war with pain as I worked the first finger in, and heard his breath catch as I started moving.

"More!"

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"No. Now!" I flipped over and sat up before he could add the third.

"Now." I followed as Perry moved off the bed, shoving his boxers down on the way and grabbing a condom.

"You already have one on?"

"Had to do something before you got home." The kiss he started was heated and brutal. And I didn't even notice as he backed me out of the room.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I maneuvered him into the kitchen and onto the table.

"Perry?"

"Ever since that first kiss. Did you know that? Ever since that first kiss I've wanted you here. If you hadn't

pulled away, I would have taken you here then." I watched his eyes go black before I plunged.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I grabbed the edge of the table as he started to move. "Since the first kiss?"

"Yes. Yesyesyes. Mine. Mine all mine." I stopped thinking when you found that spot over and over again.

Your hands digging into my hips. You moving inside of me. You stroking me. My name on your lips. That's the last thing I remember. Coming back down from that high with you on top of me was nice.

When we can move again I'll tell you.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not really good with the sex scenes, but I do try. And I believe that's what counts. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	6. Desperation and Selfish Thoughts

**A/N:** My adapter finally died for good. It started acting funny last year with only wanting to work in a certain position. Then I thought it had bit the dust this past January, but I performed surgery on it and got it to work again. It totally died (to the point that I thought I'd start a fire if I tried to fix it anymore) at the beginning of February. I ordered a new one during Chinese New Year. If you actually read these, you may be wondering why that's important. It's important because my new adapter shipped from China. So, because of the New Year it took almost 3 times as long to get to me. A big THANKS! to all of you who stuck by this story.

_**JJJFan:**_ Thank You!

_**springyfly:**_ Glad you love it! And I'm so freaking happy that this was your first Scrubs fic! I squeed when I read that.

_**Tawny The Disturbed:**_ Thanks! I know what you mean with some fics taking many chapters to reach slash. I do love a good buildup, but every now and again I just want to see them get together from the start. Especially if they've known each other for some time. Hope you enjoyed it all!

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. This is a mainly dialogue chapter, so it may be a little shorter than usual.

* * *

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I watched as the sun slid over his back. He'd have some interesting bruises there, but it was worth it. That table was never going to leave this family.

"We're keeping the table. For as long as it lasts, it stays."

"I was just thinking that." I stretched and slid my hand across his back. "I was also thinking that we have some time. Wanna?"

"Why Perry, I didn't think you were _that_ kinky! I like it. But let's aim for the shower this time."

"Not the table?" I watched as he flipped over. The look on his face was worth the whine.

"Oh haha. I got me one of them funny men." I watched him roll his eyes. "That many times on the table didn't help my back. But I'm up for a shower."

"I think that could be arranged." The phone rang as we slid from the bed. "You start the shower, I'll get that"

"_Don't take to long."_ JD called.

"Hello?"

\o/JordanJordanJordan\o/

I cracked my eye open when a shadow cut through my sun. Pool boy. _"What?"_ I hissed.

"Th-there was a phone call for you. Sh-she said th-that sh-she was your m-mother? I said, I said you weren't to be disturbed, but, but, sh-she insisted on talking to y-you." So young and malleable. And the fear smelled beautiful. The stuttering was…

"**WHAT?"**

"I did gg-get her off th-the ph-phone. Bb-but sh-she said sh-she'd call _back?_" His voice rose to a strange octave on the last word. "I'm sss-sorry! I ddd-did try!"

"**FINE! LET'S GO!"**

"_okay."_

\o/CarlaCarlaCarla\o/

"BABY!"

I sighed. He missed JD, _I_ miss _JD_. I never knew how important "Girl Time" was until I couldn't have any. I'm so sick of Gilmore Girls I could scream, or hit my husband. But it would be worth it if Bambi and Dr. Cox got together.

"GILMORE GIRLS IS ON!"

Or, maybe not.

\o/ElliotElliotElliot\o/

"It's okay Carla. I understand."

"_You could come over."_

"Really? I don't want to be in the way."

"_You won't be! You won't be! It's just Gilmore Girls. Again."_

"Oh."

"_Elliot you have to come! I need someone here that will keep me from killing the man I swore to love! Put on your sweats and get over HERE! Please?"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Please calm down." I couldn't stand Gilmore Girls anymore, but if Carla needed me. "One question before you go. Why does Turk want to watch Gilmore Girls with you?"

"_JD's with Dr. Cox. I'm sorry Elliot, I really should go. See you soon!"_

"_BABY!"_

I was left with dead air after that. _'JD's with Dr. Cox.'_. "Frick!"

\o/JanitorJanitorJanitor\o/

I've gone over this floor five times. Were the hell IS everyone?

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"Who was it?" I leaned back into the strong body behind me.

"Kender. She just wanted to let us know that everything went well. The kids are having a good time."

"That's good. I'm glad Jack's happy." I sighed.

"Me too. Something wrong?"

"No. Why? Should there be?" I watched as Perry laughed.

"You sighed. It sounded.. Sad?" Then he blushed.

"No, that was a good sigh. I like being in your arms."

"Oh?" I watched as his blush deepened and heard him sigh. "I like having you here."

"Perry? For a man who does confidence and cocky so well, you sure suck at handling embarrassment."

"No shower sex for you!"

"Holy SHIT! You watched Seinfeld?"

\o/ElliotElliotElliot\o/

Crappy sweats? Check.

Huge supply of sugar? Check.

Ready to face the reason for the two of us watching Gilmore Girls with Turk? Not so Check.

I sighed as I got off the elevator. I really did think that JD would get back together with me. I mean, why wouldn't he? That torch he carries used to be for me. When did _Dr. Cox_ happen? How did he take it away from me?

I knocked.

JD is…

The door flung open and I found Carla's arms around me. "I'm so glad you're here!" She whispered before bringing her voice back up. "We're starting from season one! Aren't you happy you made it for the beginning?"

"I brought candy!" I held the big bag up. She pulled me inside with a too bright smile and closed the door.

JD should be here.

He's always supposed to be here for ME!

\o/JordanJordanJordan\o/

Stupid, idiotic, _MALE!_ Of course he really is just a child, but still. He should know better! I _need_ this break from _them_. I need this break and to have some _very large_ fun. But NOOO! Now I need to wait in the room for my mother to call and spread whatever stupid gossip she's been told.

"Why me?"

The phone started ringing, I grabbed it before it could stop. "Yes Mother?"

"_Really?_

_I'm sure it's nothing._

_But that's just stupid! It's…_

_You're sure?_

_Absolutely?_

_Positively?_

_Thank you mother._

_No. I'm fine._

_I'm sure. I'm fine._

_I'll talk to you later._

_I'll handle it and talk to you later. Thank you for calling me Mother. Goodbye."_

I dropped the phone back down, then swung to face my toy.

"**STRIP!"** Swim trunks and flip flops disappeared. _'Good toy!'_** "Lay down."** _'A good toy that could follow orders. How special for me._

_'_It was my show. My time. My break. My fun. And no _thing_ was going to ruin it.

"Stroke yourself. No cuming."

_No one would ruin my _fun_! Not even _THEM!

* * *

**A/N:** This took longer than I thought because I wanted to include Jordan, and didn't really know how to write her. I think I got it to sound like her. If only a little. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	7. Hey! How are you not sick?

**A/N:** I HATE cold and flu season! I've had a headache for the past five days. Along with a fever, aches, pains, sore throat, chest congestion, cough, and ear aches. I'm drugged up to the gills on cold medicine. So this chapter will be really really really short, and hopefully make some kind of sense.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"It's not the flu." I tried to make it sound tough. No such luck.

"How do you know?"

"Because if was the flu, my head would be in the toilet. I only throw up when I have food poisoning or the flu."

"How did you even get this?"

"From Pediatrics."

"When were you there?"

"On your day off. They needed some help. You can obviously tell why."

"What do we need?"

"Tissues."

"With lotion."

"Yep. Good apple juice."

"What's wrong with the kind I bought before?"

"It tastes like water with some apple juice added to it. And you wanna know why? Because it's mainly water with just a bit of juice. I'd rather _eat_ an apple. And right now food just doesn't go down right."

"Okaaay. What else?"

"Medicine. No name brand stuff. The cheapo stuff works better, and it's cheaper. Win-win."

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit. _Try_ to sleep while I'm gone." He started out.

"Hey! How are _you_ not sick?"

"I'm special." And with that he was gone.

"'_I'm special.'_ Jerk." I flopped back and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! It's very very short. But staring at the screen isn't helping my headache. The reason I'm updating this is because I want to stick with my Sunday update schedule. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	8. You can't have candy when you're sick!

**A/N:** This cold thing has kicked my ass! I stand up for more than ten minutes and my stomach feels off and my head detaches from my body. Still! And I found out that during my extremely high fever in the beginning that, what I thought had been dreams, were actually hallucinations! How fucked up is that? Oh! And what I was hallucinating about? Fan Fiction! NO, that's not a joke. Though I really wish is was. But luckily for me everything that I said made no sense whatsoever. Okay, another short chapter because I still feel like shit.

_**The idiot with no name:**_ Thanks for the review! And I love your name.

_**FabulousBloodDisco:**_ Thanks! Glad you like it.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

Watching JD's head leave his body, and not in the usual way, forced me to put him on paperwork duty. Not the most exciting thing on the planet, but at least our premiums wouldn't go up. Of course me leaving him alone wasn't the best idea. I came back to find him munching on a candy bar while Gandhi talked about his day.

"This better no-hot be happening. You! Paperwork! You! Go pretend to be a Doctor! And give me that damn candy bar!"

"But… But it's a Wonka!"

"I don't care if Johnny Depp delivered it personally! You're still sick and you're not eating anymore! Do the paperwork! You! Leave!"

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"He took my candy bar Turk."

"Aww V Bear. He probably just wanted to eat it himself. They are good."

"Yeah! It was a nice surprise! I mean, while it lasted."

"We should get together and have a Gilmore Girls marathon!"

"You should come over!"

"Well…"

"I don't think that Jack has ever seen it."

"I'll be there around seven? Good. My breaks over, I need to get back. Later V Bear!"

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

"You are not turning my child into a girl."

"Gilmore Girls will not turn you into a girl!"

"Then what's your excuse?"

"I'm bi, I actually take care of myself, and I screw you! But that last one can stop if you'd like." I could feel my jaw drop as he walked out of the room.

"You're still not getting the candy bar back! And I'm going to watch what you eat!"

"FINE! No good stuff! You are so bossy."

"If you don't take care of yourself you'll stay sick longer. Do you want to keep this shit in your system? With a fever so high you ramble about cartoons. And not being able to lay down properly because your lungs fill up."

He poked his head into the room. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine. I don't like you when you're being a prick."

"No, you just don't like it when I'm right."

"Being a prick and being right aren't mutually exclusive."

"For me they are. Go set up your girly night. I'm hitting the gym when Gandhi gets here."

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I didn't stick with my Sunday update schedule. I went to bed instead. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	9. How COULD you!

**EDIT:** 24 June 2012, I'm an idiot. I updated the story to make it easier to read (for the lovers not the haters). So I was uploading and reached my limit in Doc Manager, changed out the chapters, clicked the Doc Manager button to go back and clear things out, and ended up deleting several updated chapters. At the time something was going on with the site and I couldn't access the Doc Manager, but I didn't know it at the time. I actually started writing chapter 12 thinking I would post it with the chapters I'd deleted so I wouldn't get hate reviews, but I got three people in, changed my mind, and started over. I did that about ten times and gave up and needless to say I didn't repost any of the deleted chapters.

But everybody can thank _**southernjade**_ for putting the story on alert and making me feel guilty for writing down ideas to a Kirk/Spock '09 story, even though I know I should be working on **_everything_** I have posted. So here are chapters 9-11. Chapter 12 will be up before next Sunday. I make no promises about Chapter 13 though.:)

* * *

**A/N:** Cold update: I hope all you readers never get this **thing**. I'm going into week three with it. While the only symptoms remaining are the icky wet cough and runny nose, it's still annoying. And I don't mean for that to sound ungrateful, because I am very grateful. It's just that it is taking forever to leave.

This chapter along with the other chapters of my other stories will be short again. The reason for that is because I was watching a movie and got an idea that won't let go. Plus I checked the movie out of the Library and only have it for a short amount of time. So I would like to get the story done before it has to go back.

Is anybody else having Alert problems? I think it might be fixed now, but I'm not sure. I guess we'll see.

_**Leona DragonBlood Aero:**_ Thank you for your review! I have seen the Gay Chicken episode, but the only thing I really remember about it is the game between Cox and Ben. And now that you've mentioned it the scene is running through my head on repeat. I've been trying to think of a way to bring Ben into the story because I love his character, but haven't had any luck. I'm definitely going to get that season from my Library just for that episode! But Ben won't be making any appearances right now, just because I think I should bring Jordan back into the fold and start the drama before family members start to make their debuts.

Also, I'm dedicating this very short chapter to you, _**Leona DragonBlood Aero**_, because I checked out your profile and was inspired to write this chapter around the Barney quote. I do that. If someone leaves me an awesome review I'll more than likely check out their profile. I'm glad I did, because I didn't know where the hell to take this chapter. That inspired me, so I'm stealing the quote.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. Freakishly short and not for Barney lovers. But if you love Barney, I don't think I want you to read my story. And I really don't care if that's discrimination. I don't like Barney!

* * *

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

I'm _sooo_ tired. Still! But then again I did work most of the night. Shitty weather and drivers who misjudged distances made for a hell of a shift. And my son was not helping the situation at all. I looked at JD and decided to let him sleep. My single turned into a double because of the weather, his double turned into a triple. My lover needed sleep more than I needed help containing Jack. I picked him up and moved into the living room. I set Jack down and started looking through the DVD's. There had to be something that a two year old could watch. I had started to give up hope when an ugly purple dinosaur caught my eye. I pulled the disc out and examined it, it looked unwatched. But it did say it was for kids, so I put it in and sat Jack down. I stretched out on the couch.

"Jack? You can watch that as long as I can sleep. Deal?" He ignored me. "Good." I really wished I had known that ugly ass purple thing would get me in trouble.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"… up. Get up! GET UP!"

I jerked up at the final shout.

"How could you?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"Poor Jack!"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"You made him watch Barney!"

"What's wrong with Barney? It says it's for kids!"

"Honey? The dinosaurs didn't go extinct. Barney came along and they all committed suicide. Get with the program. Come on Jack, we'll find you something _good_ to watch in your room." I watched JD pick Jack up and head down the hall.

"We're throwing that nasty thing out. And I'm going back to bed, join me when you're done with that trash." Was thrown over JD's shoulder as he walked back to our room.

I pulled the disc out of the player and put it back in the case. "I can just feel that you'll be the cause of me not getting any sex. You can die." I tossed it in the trash on my way to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	10. I told on JD and Dr Cox!

**EDIT:** 24 June 2012, Here's Chapter 10!

* * *

**A/N:** Some things to explain: (1) The Cold is GONE!\o/\o/\o/ SO HAPPY! (2) Allergies have taken over. But as long as they don't affect my lungs I'll be fine. (3) I was able to check the movie out for another three weeks. (4) Which is a good thing because I can now see the characters from Scrubs fitting into it. (5) The characters that I originally saw are from the T.V. show NCIS. I'm still doing that version, but I think I may do a Scrubs version now, too. (6) I'm kind of getting annoyed by the number thing. And I'm the one doing it, so I'm going to stop.

One thing that I realized, while thinking of my other Scrubs story, is that Jennifer Dylan and Sammy are really close in age. I looked it up and they were born in the same year, 2007. As far as I know their Birth Dates were never stated, so I'm going to use the original air dates of the episodes they were born in. That would actually have Sam born prematurely. Just a warning for anyone who may be bothered by that. My reasoning? My reasoning is the complications that were suffered during the pregnancy with Jenny. Granted it had to do with her and not Jordan, now JD. But my reasoning will be stress. Stress of something happening again. Stress isn't good for anybody, but it's especially bad for someone who's pregnant.

The reason I'm telling you this now is because once I introduce Jordan back into the main mix again, things are going to get really hot, really fast. It will be detailed in the beginning, but this battle (like some court/custody battles) will last for (a couple) years. I'm not going to skip months, but sometimes nothing big will happen. So not a lot will be written for them, but not to fear! Other months will be drama filled.

The other reason I'm telling this, is to give any reader who feels uncomfortable with either subject ample time to stop reading. If you made it this far you're probably really invested in the story, but I don't want anyone to be slapped in the face with painful memories because the story has decided to take these turns.

A big **THANKS** to all my readers/alerters/favoriters!

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. Here it is. A longer chapter. Of course I personally think that anything I write will be longer than the last chapter.

* * *

\o/JordanJordanJordan\o/

Not that I'd admit it, but the call had unnerved me. I had known for a long time that DJ had a crush on Perry. Hell, everybody knew it. But not everybody knew that Perry felt the same way. That I sometimes caught him staring at the man he chose to scorn publicly with the look he used to give me. That I'd sometimes hear him sigh _that_ name in the night. And, that he'd never once denied it.

But he was always there when I came back. Always! Could things have changed that fast between them? I didn't know.

So I did what I did best. _"Danni?"_

\o/TurkTurkTurk\o/

The phone jolted me out of the light sleep I'd been in. The accidents had been bad, and I had worked with Wen for hours to try and save every body that had been put in front of us. The Todd and Mickhead had done the same for the body's that had been brought to them. I knew, logically, that there had to be other Doctors that had done the same. But my sleep addled mind just couldn't process who.

I had started to slip back into dreamland when Carla let out a shriek. I shot out of bed and into the door. I rubbed my head before flinging it wide. "Who's dead?"

"What?" What I said took a moment to sink through the shock. "No one."

"Then who was on the phone?"

"Danni."

"Why we she call here?" _'And when can I go back to bed?'_ Not that I'd ever say that last part out loud.

"She wanted to know if JD was here."

"Her wanting a booty call was why you shrieked?"

"No."

"Then why'd you shriek?"

"Because."

"Okay, Baby? You are going to have to talk, because I am not a mind reader."

"When I told her that Bambi wasn't here, she asked if he was with Perry. I said yes. She then informed me that she had no idea that their relationship had moved so fast." Carla stood and made her way into the bedroom. "That's it!"

"Baby? What are you doing?" I made my way back into the bedroom in time to see Carla pulling her scrubs on. "Where are you going?"

"Over there! I want answers!"

"Why can't you just ask them when we go into work later?"

"Because. It's way to easy to lie when you have your head buried in a chart, or when your walking away from someone."

"Wait! Please?" I watched as she made her way to the door and did the only thing I could think of. "BABY WAIT!" I told on JD and Dr. Cox.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I had just settled Jack in his high chair when the buzzer went off. "PERRY? PERRY, CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?" The buzzer sounded again. "Apparently not." I sighed, pulling Jack from the high chair.

"All that hard work of getting you in down the drain." I opened the door and stared in shock.

\o/CarlaCarlaCarla\o/

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I get the whole wanting to keep it secret thing, but if he had just explained I wouldn't have said anything. And my husband knew!" I was steaming and I knew it.

"I thought you knew."

"_You_ knew?"

"Not officially. But I did think it was a little weird when Dr. Cox had _no_ problem letting JD move in with him. Especially to take care of his son. Didn't you?"

"Not really. Even Perry can, _rarely_, admit when he needs some help. And he definitely needed help with Jack. Plus, JD's done the nanny thing before. So you knew?"

"No. But I did suspect."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew! And if not, at least suspected. Don't blame me because you didn't get it! Walking off in an angry huff because of two doctors."

Laverne still should have told me.

\o/KelsoKelsoKelso\o/

"My dear Laverne, what has Perry done now?" I was sure it was him, who else could it have been?

"She's just upset that JD didn't tell her that he and Dr. Cox had finally gotten together. I thought it was obvious. Apparently I was wrong! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." I watched her turn back to the other nurses while reaching for the phone. I didn't even care when she dismissed me, all I could think of was how much trouble Dr. Cox and Dr. Dorian were now in.

'_Great. Now I have to have a meeting! Those two are going to pay.'_ I knew Harrison should have come sooner.

\o/ElliotElliotElliot\o/

I was right.

How depressing.

Frick!

\o/BenBenBen\o/

'_I'm trying to figure out why I have a phone right now. Please call back never.'_ I sighed at the screech on the other end. _'Why? I mean, if he's happy…'_ I yanked the phone away from my ear, suddenly feeling bad for the animals within hearing distance. _'Well it's not like you two were happy together. You had to get divorced, _TWICE_, to even stand being around each other. Let me put some more emphasis on the _TWICE_ part.'_ Of course she'd bring up the fact that the first one wasn't legal and the reason for the second one. I smiled when I spotted a bird that hadn't been scared away by the phone. _'He deserves to be happy too!'_ I sighed when she hung up on me.

"I love my sister. Actually I love both my sisters, but this is one thing we will never agree on. And yes, this does mean I'm siding with _him_." I lined up the shot. "I'm sure there are some construction sites around the hospital. And I'll just bet they'll need some extra hands. Plus, I want to see this person that makes Perry happy!" I squeezed and laughed. "He must be pretty fucking special if Jordan knows she's lost already."

Picture perfect!

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay. It was bound to come out. I am glad you stopped her from coming over. We were a little busy earlier." I smiled at the look on Turk's face. I may have understood why he told her, but that didn't mean I had to be happy about it. Especially since the entire hospital had to know by now. "Here. Take Jack and get him settled in the kitchen. His breakfast is ready and on the table."

"I'm not real good…"

"Or _you_ could talk to Perry."

"So what are you going to have Jack?"

"Thought so." I let out a small groan on my way into the bedroom. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

"Oops? Really? That's it? Just oops?"

"Turk sleeping on the couch for a days is better than Carla interrupting us in the middle of sex. And I know she has a key Perry. Would you rather have told her to give the key back without an explanation? Because I can tell you right now that she wouldn't have let that subject drop."

"Fine! You're right. But only for a few days. I don't want the couch to start smelling like him!"

"Thanks Perry."

"Just don't mention it. Hey JD? Who's going to talk to Carla?"

"You've known her longer"

"She likes you better."

"I highly doubt that."

"Hey JD?"

"Hmm?"

"I love _you_."

"Got it. I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** This took longer than I thought to get out because the voices of Laverne and Kelso just didn't want to cooperate. I also couldn't think of anything for Elliot to say. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	11. Would this be one of those times?

**A/N:** I'm sorry! For being gone. I do have a very good reason, I need to find a new job. And as much as that process sucks, it does come before everything else. Including writing. Also, the engine of our car blew up, so we now have to walk everywhere. We live on the outskirts so it takes forever to get places. Plus we're having 70 degree and higher days now. Although it did snow for about 20 minutes earlier in the week. Okay, enough of my rambling. Onward…

_**Samma and Luci:**_ Thank you for the review. I'm definitely working on my details, it's the first thing that I usually let slip. What about the POV changes? Abrupt? Confusing? Fast? I am working on their "voices", but I do find it hard to get into some characters heads. I try to make the transitions seamless, it just doesn't always work out that way. Also, when I was sick I kind of had a "who gives a damn" attitude about it. Not the best I know, but I did feel like crap at the time.

_**Foxdaughter2:**_ Thank you! I'm glad you like the characterizations. They keep hanging me up.

Thanks to all my readers/alerters/favoriters. I was going to have the Janitor be Perry's little helper, but Turk took over after Elliot.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

"Did you see to Carla today?"

"ibaway."

"I didn't catch that. Say again?"

"I ran away! Don't laugh Perry! Carla can be really scary! Besides, she refuses to see or talk to Turk. You really think she's going to talk to either of us right now? Who cares what she thinks anyway?" The pain made his voice sound hollow and wasn't unexpected anymore. The anger that came out was new.

It had been two weeks of Gandhi sleeping on our couch and Carla's dirty looks at work. It was getting ridiculous. I didn't have to work with Carla all the time, neither did Gandhi out there, but JD did. If she didn't want to listen willingly, she'd listen by force. And I knew just the person to help me. I just had to do it without JD finding out who my little helper was going to be. Or more accurately, how mean my little helper was going to be.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

I didn't understand why Carla was taking it so hard. She was supposed to be our friend, but now she's acting like this. Why couldn't she understand that we wanted to keep it between us for awhile. She knows how bad we both are with relationships. For fucks sake! I kept going back to Elliot and Perry kept going back to Jordan. I'm sure we loved both of them, but those relationship just weren't healthy. Elliot and I can be great friends, but when we try to change it to something more it always blows up in our faces. It's the same with Perry and Jordan. For some reason I know it wasn't always like that, but things changed drastically for them. Sometimes there are things that just can't be forgiven. No matter how hard you try.

Would this be one of those times?

\o/ElliotElliotElliot\o/

I was still so angry! I thought for sure we'd get back together. We always have before. How could he do this to us. I always thought we were meant to be.

"FRICK!"

I looked around quickly. At least nobody was here to see that.

\o/TurkTurkTurk\o/

"Come on Carla! You have to forgive me sometime!"

"No. I don't."

"Yes! You do!"

"Why should I? You kept something from me!"

"My _Very Best Friend_ asked me to keep his _Brand New_ relationship a secret, because _Neither One_ of them wanted to fuck it up. And if they _Kept_ it a _Secret_ and _Anything_ _Happened_ to fuck it up _Nobody_ else would be _HURT_! I thought _YOU_ would _Understand_ that! Apparently I was _WRONG_!" I shoved back from the table, then leaned back down. "And Baby? It's really not a matter of, 'Can you forgive me.' it's a matter of 'Can they forgive you.'. When you're ready to talk… I don't know. Page me I guess! Goodbye!"

I felt a little bad as stalked from the on-call room, but I did want to sleep in my own bed again. And I didn't want JD second guessing something that actually made him happy. I knew she'd come to her senses sooner or later, it's just none of us wanted it to be later.

"Did it work?"

"I think so. She didn't start yelling or get an attitude when I went off. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yep. I'm shocked you had the balls to go through with that Gandhi."

"Carla can be scary, but in this situation there's only one thing that truly scares me."Dr. Cox huffed. "I have to ask don't I?""Well since you did, the only thing that scares me is the fact that I'm going to be stuck knowing you forever."

"What the he-ell does that mean? We do work together, and more than likely will for a very long time."

"I _meant_ that, well, I can actually see you and _my_ Vanilla Bear making it for the long haul. So you better get used to the fact that we're going to be stuck together for a very long time."

"So what you are, and yet aren't, saying is… You accept us being together?"

"Yep."

"Glad we had this conversation Turk."

"Me too, Perry."

"No."

"Dr. Cox."

"Yep."

\o/BenBenBen\o/

"New apartment building. Cool."

"Condo's actually."

"Still cool. Like I said before, I can start right away. And I know my references will check out."

"I'm sure they will. Seeing as how I know some of these people. Can I ask why you want to work here?"

"Here on this job? Or here in this area?"

"Either. Both."

"Well that's easy. The answer to both of those questions is family. I want to be closer to my nephew and I want to meet the person who's finally cracked into my brother's heart. That had to be no easy feat, let me tell you. I want to be home for while. This job will give me the stability to do that."

"Well, I think we should get you reacquainted with everything Ben."

\o/JordanJordanJordan\o/

"I don't care what it takes! _They_ are not keeping him! I don't care what you have to do! JUST DO IT!" The cordless phone smashed against the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** I really wanted to watch the first season again, but there's just not time right now. I will have to find time for the episode when Ben first appeared, but there's really no time so I took some liberties with his job. Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.


	12. What the hell just happened?

**A/N:** SORRY! I've said it before and I'll say it again: I will not abandon my stories! Ever! That is all. Thank you.

I've gone through all the chapters and made them less confusing. At least I think they're now less confusing. I stuck the name of each person before their POV. Now you'll be able to know who's eyes (words) you're looking (reading) through.

To the person who sent me that message (you know who you are): I did not do that because you sent a bitchy message. I did it because I was going through my reviews and my chapters and realized that the other (read: nice) reviewers had some concrit that made sense.

If any of you got chapter alerts for chapters 9-11, I'm sorry. I accidentally deleted the first three chapters after updating them. I thought I had switched back to Doc Manager. I was wrong. At least I discovered it before I deleted the 8 chapters that I had updated.

Review responses after second A/N from now on.

Thanks to all my readers/alerters/favoriters.

Enjoy all! Don't own. All mistakes are mine. I am in no way, shape, or form a lawyer or anyone who works in law enforcement. Feel free to tell me if I've gotten anything wrong. Also, could somebody tell me if this chapter makes sense? I started some of it last year, now I'm not sure and I just can't read through it anymore.

* * *

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

My jaw was still on the floor. I couldn't believe what had just happened. In fact, I'm not entirely sure what just happened. I turned to look at Perry.

"What the hell just happened?"

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

"That _**HARPY**_! She has no right to take my son! She's the one that walked out. **AGAIN**! I deserve to be happy!"

"I'm sorry! Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

_~flashback~_

I knew I was grinning like an idiot. But I was so happy that I just couldn't control it.

TURK WAS GONE!

I laughed as I put the last dish away. I was almost to the living room when I froze.

"No. Gandhi's gone. Gandhi. GANDHI. GANDHI! He is not _"Turk!"_ damn it. No. I refuse!" I sighed as sat on the couch.

J.D. plopped down nest to me. "Jack's down! Lets watch a movie!"

I turned to look at him. "We're alone. And you want to watch a movie?"

I watched him dance over to the TV.

"Of course! We can make out." He turned and smirked. "Good idea isn't it?"

Then Jordan had blown in shouting about taking Jack, saying he wasn't going to end up like _us_, yelling that I'd never see my son again. _She_ wouldn't "_allow it"_ to happen. Waking Jack up with her screeching.

While JD went to calm Jack down, _I_ tried to calm Jordan. Nothing worked.

I'm not sure when I started pleading with her or how long I had been at it, but JD finally came out carrying a calm Jack. She ripped Jack from his arms the moment they were within reach and marched out with the parting shot of me not being a good father.

I'm not sure how long I stood staring at the door with the echo of her words attacking me, but JD's words finally sank in.

_~end flashback~_

"Why are you sorry? Jordan being the spawn of Satan is not your fault. It _was_ a good idea! _We_ are a good idea! And she won't keep Jack from us because you're a better mother than she could ever be!"

"Thanks. I think." He snorted while wrapping his arms around me. "It'll be all right. I'm going to call to my friend Jon."

"Jon a lawyer?" He laughed.

\o/J.D.J.D.J.D.\o/

"No. But he did marry one. And before you ask, Marty is one of the best there is in custody cases." I pressed my lips to his cheek trying to offer that small amount of comfort. "I better call him now."

"Why are you worried? What aren't you saying?"

"I'm not lying when I say Marty is one of the best, but I _am_ worrying because of that."

"You think Jordan might have…?" I watched him sink to the couch as everything started to process.

"Yes, if taking Jack was her plan. But Perry? I don't think she planned on taking him. I think that Jor… Well, I think that _she_ didn't know she would find us like that. Also, I think some form of papers is supposed to be involved. Lawyers love giving out paperwork more than Kelso does."

"Are you sure about this?" I knew he was asking about more than the lawyer.

"Absolutely."

\o/CoxCoxCox\o/

It seemed to take an eternity for "Marty" to show up. JD laid the ground rules while we sat and waited.

"No lies. No omissions. Start from the beginning and tell the truth. Steel and Graham have minions who check everything. They both worked in the Public Defender's office, loved defending the innocent, hated defending the guilty. It's why they both went into private practice. This may not be innocent or guilty, but it is best or worst. If she says yes, know that it's not about you, me, or _her_. It will be all about Jack. Full custody, shared custody, visitations. We. Will. Listen. Marty knows what she's doing."

I held up a hand to stop him, "She?"

"Marty, short for Martha. She says that Martha is too uppity. Next question."

"Would she have agreed to see us if Jordan had hired her?"

"No. That would be unethical and a huge deal when it was found out. And it would be found out."

"Okay. Is that it?" I saw the hesitation spark in his eyes before it was quickly buried. One of us probably wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"I know for a fact that we don't know everything about each other." I nodded. True. "Marty will pick at every last detail." I nodded again. Okay. "If there's something you don't want me to know, or that you feel uncomfortable sharing, I want you to tell me to leave."

"You're right. We don't know everything about each other." I shifted to look at him straight on. "Yet. But one thing that I do know about both of us is, we've both fucked up in the past by keeping secrets. I don't want to do that again."

"I don't either. Perry? You do know that telling secrets actually involves talking, right?" I was lucky the buzzer sounded, because I couldn't stop the smile.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Everything moved at lightning speed after she walked through the door. She wanted to know it all. When did we lie, cheat, fight, work, fuck. Marriages, divorces, friends, relatives, neighbors, coworkers, ex's.

Jack. Hair color, eye color, weight, what he was wearing last, what he last ate. Birth date (March 31, 2003). Could she see pictures, explain what was going on in each, take these ones. His favorite toy, movie, song, game, book, bedtime story. Every cut, scrape, bruise, allergy, medical condition.

It was a mind jarring, body numbing, soul wrenching interrogation about a lost child.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Why should I help you ?"

"Because we love him. Jack needs a stable home. A home where one parent doesn't leave for days or weeks on end with a stranger because they're unhappy. He _is_ Jordan's son, but Jack is _our son_ too. And we want him home."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love, ConCrit is welcomed, and any and all Flames will be used to build a bonfire to tell this story by.

_**Jack Johnathan Napier:**_ Thank you! And yes, they will make beautiful babies together.

_**Chibiboku:**_ Thank you! Here's the next chapter. Finally.

_**Samma and Luci:**_ (1) I've made it a little less confusing. (2) Thank you. The chant is now stuck in my head. (3) Hope you're both still reading.

_**cobras4ever:**_ Thanks. I glad you like the story and the Mpreg.

_**Waruitenshi:**_ Thank you for reading and all the comments! (4) Haha! I think anybody who's ever been around little kids has been through something like that. It seems to be universal. (5) Thanks for that! I always worry that it's too much, not enough, repetitive, or just plain awful. I'm glad you liked it. (6) Hahaha! I don't think anybody could blame them. I sure don't! I did think about making (and may still make in a future fic) Elliot a guy, just so JD wouldn't have to deal with that whole, "Oh you were always gay, but you were just pretending!" or "There are no Bi guys, just gay or straight ones!", or any of the many other stupid things people say. I've actually heard both of those before. (8) Yeah. When I was sick I almost had my candy taken away because I have the bad habit of eating a small square of chocolate after taking any form of bad tasting medicine, and have been told that I really shouldn't do that. I hid it. The air quality where I live is shit right now, so I just have to watch out for my lungs. Other than that, I'm fine. (9) Thank you for setting him on fire! I totally agree with watching Yu Yu Hakusho! I haven't seen it in a really long time. I should have JD introduce Perry to Cowboy Bebop. It seems like it would be his thing.

_**Lynn:**_ Thank you for loving this! Here's the update.

_**ADELiNE-fic:**_ Thank you.

_**brokenangelwings16:**_ Here's the update.

_**Vicki:**_ In my opinion Jordan and Elliot together can only end in heartbreak. Or homicide. And truthfully I don't know if either of them would be doing the killing. It would probably be people trying to prevent their plans for World Domination! Is it just me, or does anybody else think of Pinky and the Brain when thinking of Elliot and Jordan (respectively)? Just wondering.

_**Liv:**_ Happy you like it. Thank you for the review!


End file.
